Momentos de la A la Z
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Juntos son más fuertes que ayer, Juntos son uno y si no estan juntos nada son, porque ellos solo son Neji, Lee y Tenten, solo son el Team Gai. Serie de Momentos de la A a la Z, contiene Leve NejiTen y Leve LeeTen, Au. Chapter 22 "U" de Útil, Up!
1. Chapter 1

" **A" de Aprobado**

Advertencias: Team Gai , Au.

_ (*u*) _

La castaña sonrió al ver los resultados en sus manos, valió la pena haber sacrificado algunos momentos de su vida y no lo hubiera logrado nunca sin ellos.

Se despidió de la mayoría y se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes, al llegar a su hogar dejo sus cosas en el piso sin olvidarse de sacar el dichoso documento.

─Listo, ahora solo queda esperar a mamá─ murmuro en el silencio de su cocina, ya que lo único que resaltaba allí era un papel llamado boletín con un _**"¡Felicidades!, Ama Tenten ha aprobado exitosamente" .**_

Miro el reloj cuando el timbre sonó, abrió la puerta y saludo cantarinamente ─ ¡Hola Neji!

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola a todos y todas! Como ven, Momentosde la A a la Z son una serie de cortos que habia publicado en otra pagina para un concurso en el cual se debia escribir algo con cada letra del abecedario, así que he querido que ustedes tambien disfruten de las aventuras de este equipo tan maravilloso, en algunos puede que haya NejiTen o LeeTen y en otros solo Team Gai. Espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

" **B" de Bacalao**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

El trio de amigos se juntaron aquella noche para cenar, ellos tres cocinaron aunque todo lo termino haciendo la chica, Neji y Lee pusieron una película de acción en el reproductor mientras Tenten traía la comida.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que los únicos comensales era el cejotas y la cocinera, el otro chico solo movía de lado a lado la cena, no es porque no estuviera buena sino que a su parecer el tipo de pescado era demasiado fuerte, no tenía olor, él mismo acompaño a su amiga a elegirlo pero nunca creyó que realmente no podría comérselo.

─Neji ¿Que otra película ponemos ahora?

El ojiperla despertó de su trance y tratando de sonar seguro respondió ─ La de...la que trata de un Ninja que pertenece a la rama secundaria de su clan, se enamora y…

─ ¡Qué gran película! Esa me dijeron que esta genial y que el poder de la juventud fluía en el film

La chica de rodetes se agacho y siguió buscando en la bolsa hasta que encontró lo que habían nombrado ─ Se llama "El momento del Guerrero"…Neji ¿No tenes hambre?

El chico tomo los palillos y removió rápidamente para intentar comer─ Estoy bien

Rock Lee empezó a hacer lagartijas y ella empezó a mover el pie con enojo ─ Delicado

─…

─…

─Bien Hyuga, no más tardes en el domo

─…

─…

─Es…Es…n-no … ¡Es que no me gusta el **Bacalao**!

Lee dejo de hacer flexiones mirándolo sorprendido y Tenten se quedó congelada delante del castaño mientras la película se reproducía.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y que la primavera de la juventud nunca se extinga.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **C" de Cebolla**

Advertencias: Participación en la dinámica Días de Abecedario

_ (*u*) _

Ruido y sonido desenfrenado se escuchaba en la casa, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la comida este hecha, él estaba dando toda la energía con su lema "El Poder de la Juventud".

─ Cierto, la ensalada─ murmuraba.

Saco de la heladera varios ingredientes para una ensalada, lavo la lechuga junto a los tomates, los corto y los coloco en una gran fuente.

─Ya está ─miro el comedor en donde se encontraban sus dos amigos con la mesa puesta─ Pollo listo, pan casero listo, ensalada lista, jugo listo─ fue nombrando y paro debido a que había recordado algo que no preparo, volvió a la cocina sacando la tabla de picar junto al cuchillo luego se acercó temerosamente a la heladera para agarrar la dichosa verdura.

─ Por siglos has castigado a los humanos, les provocas ardor y lagrimas

La cebolla estaba pelada en la tabla de picar.

─Tu sentencia es…

La cebolla seguía quieta dejándolo a él como un lunático.

─ Tu sentencia es…

La cebolla permanecía inerte delante de él.

─Ser cortada y preparada como ensalada por la Bestia Verde de Konoha, ósea yo

La pobre Allium cepa seguía esperando a su verdugo

─Ser vista ante todo el público, que es mi adorada florecilla

─ Y por último…─ mostro un aire de alta intriga ─ ¡Ser comida por Hyuga Neji!

Ese fue el punto final de la vida de la pobre planta herbácea bienal ya que el cuchillo se movió en distintas direcciones dando como resultado la ensalada de cebolla junto a un Rock Lee con los ojos cerrados con lágrimas debido a la acidez de la planta pero feliz de su trabajo.

Cuando se sentó para almorzar con sus amigos, vio como el castaño se servía la ensalada de **Cebolla**.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola! Ven go a decirles que la actualizacion sera dos o tres veces por semana, asi que ya estan avisadas...Lee logro lo que muchos hacen cotidianamente en la cocina. Espero que les haya gustado este corto.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **D" de Disfraz**

Advertencias: Team Gai,Au.

_ (*u*) _

La chica solo miraba el conjunto con duda, Neji solo tenía una vena palpitante en la frente y Lee era el único contento.

─ Créanme chicos, ¡Esto es trabajo en equipo!─ animo Gai con una sonrisa brillante para luego salir del cuarto.

Tenten agarro la prenda fue a probársela detrás de un biombo, solo faltaba el duo de amigos, los muchachos agarrón su parte y esperaron a la chica.

─ ¡No quiero salir! ¡Estoy horrible, tengo frío, tengo hambre y se van a reír!

─ ¡Seguro estas hermosa! Además nunca nos reiríamos de ti florecita─ dijo Lee.

─ ¿En serio?

─Claro

─ ¡Mentira!─ grito la chica ruborizada sin salir de su escondite, Lee codeo a Neji

─ Em…sal Tenten, nunca sabremos nada de tu imagen si no te vemos ─ menciono enojado el ojiperla.

La chica salió con los ojos cerrados fuertemente esperando la risa que jamás escucharía.

─Te ves bien─ respondieron mutuamente los chicos.

─Excelente, ahora vayan ustedes a cambiarse

_ (*u*) _

El público aplaudía fervorosamente ante cada pirueta realizada, fuego y brillos relucían ante una hermosa bailarina que danzaba, saltaba y hacia varios trucos arriba de su caballo.

─ ¿Dónde los conseguiste?─ pregunto un enmascarado peligris

Maito Gai sonrió ─ Es un secreto no tan secreto, Kakashi

El peligris movió la cabeza con diversión.

La bailarina se despidió del publico mientras permanecía de pie sobre el caballo, al llegar a los camerinos bajo y forcejeo al caballo que se partió en dos mostrando a un castaño con el pelo recogido en una coleta y aun pelinegro con una vincha, ambos muy sudados, agitados y semidesnudos, ya que se encontraban en ropa interior.

─Agua

La chica busco en la pequeña habitación les alcanzo una botella a cada uno, los adolescentes bebieron rápidamente.

─ ¡El poder de la juventud! ─un golpe seco resonó, Lee se había desmayado.

─Neji ¿Estas bien?

Él la miro enojado mientras se secaba con una toalla ─ Pesas mucho

Tenten suspiro y lo miro tal maquina asesina. Cuando Gai entro a felicitarlos, encontró a su alumna sentada encima del cejotas y del Hyuga, ambos con moretones, mientras pelaba una manzana con un cuchillo.

─ ¿Qué otro **Disfraz** nos tiene preparado? , Profesor

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Gracias por Leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **E" de Espressivo**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

Olor a café, ambiente armonioso y dedicación única era lo que veía Neji Hyuga al entrar en el aula del conservatorio, los coros e instrumentación daban nivel al establecimiento, se apoyó en una de las paredes esperando a que su compañera/amiga terminara su solo.

─ ¿Dónde está Lee?

El joven se sirvió una taza de café torrado intenso, la castaña seguía buscando en las carpetas la partitura que el trio debía tocar, sin embargo faltaba un miembro.

─ No lo sé, no te preocupes ya vendrá

Ella cabeceo dudando hasta sacar una partitura, al parecer antigua con manchas y olor a la bebida que estaba tomando el Hyuga, ambos la estaban leyendo sin embargo Tenten dejo la hoja rápidamente para luego servirse café.

─ ¿Pasa algo?

La chica saco un cuaderno con su pluma, la tinta se iba impregnando en la hoja, el "Genio" dejo la taza, se acercó curioso a leer lo que ella escribía. Él le saco el cuaderno, la chica de rodetes se quejó haciendo pucheros.

─ Solo estaba haciendo una pieza en la que muestra con viveza los sentimientos del autor como manifestación artística algo como, no me acuerdo el nombre correcto

El joven se paró delante de ella diciendo ─ Como un **Espressivo**

Sus miradas se encontraron, sus alientos chocaron y una puerta abierta con un Rock Lee cansado de correr provocando un leve rubor en Tenten y una tos ronca en Neji.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Acá reportandome con un leve NejiTen, el termino Espressivo está en italiano y se lo utiliza en la música que quiere decir Expresivo. Gracias por leer (Aunque creo que nadie quiere leer algo sobre ellos, aun así voy a continuar).**


	6. Chapter 6

" **F" de Fortaleza**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

Cuando finalizaron su carrera sabían perfectamente como lo habían logrado. Muchos no le tenían fe a su equipo pero ellos tres demostraron de lo que estaban hechos y no de lo que decían las malas lenguas.

─ Creo que voy a llorar─ dramatizo Lee.

El Hyuga sonrió levemente y Tenten se cruzó de brazos intentando estar en una postura seria.

─ Gracias chicos, yo les debo un montón─ ella se acercó abrazando a ambos jóvenes.

─ Lee más bien yo debería darles las gracias, me han apoyado y llegue a cumplir mi sueño─ contrarresto.

Pero la verdad era que si no se hubieran conocido y mucho menos a su tutor ni siquiera podrían ser lo que eran ellos hoy en día.

─ Vamos a festejar en Ichiraku Ramen

Neji al ser hijo único de su difunto padre lo convirtió en un ser arrogante lo llamaban genio por su manera de destacar , Lee trabajaba en un gimnasio como ayudante de limpieza y a la vez en las noches estudiaba , por ultimo Tenten vivía en una pensión con su tío anciano, estudiaba pero tenía que hacerse cargo de él .

─Por la juventud de nuestros corazones que siga ardiendo por siempre─ chocaron sus vasos a modo de brindis.

Nadie creía en ellos, decían que Neji era un genio pero que no llegaría a más, en Lee esperaban a que se rindiera mientras que a Tenten solo le tenían lastima.

─ Es hora de buscarme un nuevo lugar para vivir─ murmuro la joven.

Lee tomo el vaso de sake mientras Neji comía lentamente su plato.

─ ¡Yosh! Hoy no voy a trabajar, ya no me hace falta, debo demostrar que mi juventud está más ardiente que cualquier persona

Neji miro a sus amigos ─ Tengo pensado en que podríamos ir a vivir los tres juntos, tu tío también pude venir Tenten…Lee deja de beber, te emborracharías

Se complementaban a la perfección y el destino los unió. Neji permitió que la calidez de sus compañeros entrara a su corazón, Lee tomo ventaja mostrando su capacidad e inteligencia y Tenten demostró que una mujer como ella podría superar las barreras que tenía impuestas.

─ Eso suena bien, muy bien

Porque se conocieron en la lucha, se volvieron confidentes e invencibles, decidieron que si uno caía ellos lo levantarían sin dejar a nadie en el camino.

─ Mañana podríamos ir a buscar un departamento

Su **Fortaleza** iba más allá de sus limitaciones y ellos estarían ahí para seguir demostrándolo.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Agradezco a todos/as que dejaron review, favorito y follow, en verdad me inspiran. Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"G" de Guirnaldas**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

Colores, colores y muchos colores era lo que se destacaba en las paredes del hogar que compartían el trio de amigos/compañeros. El ojiperla solo se molestó, volver de trabajar a las cinco de la tarde y ver que sus paredes estaban impuras realmente era algo insensato.

─ ¡Tenten! ─ grito, la aludida llego con el pelo mojado y ropa de "entre casa".

─ A mí no me mires Hyuga, todo esto es cosa de Lee, yo apenas llegue─ dejando con la palabra en la boca al chico.

Se sacó los zapatos acomodándolos en el mueble de la entrada, camino a su habitación, preparo su ropa y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Al salir intercepto al pelinegro que corría de un lado a otro.

─ Lee─ nada, el chico seguía en lo suyo─ Lee… ¡Lee!

El de corte casquito paro de moverse, la chica de rodetes también llego─ Oh Neji kun ¿Qué pasa?

─ Solo ─ Tenten se cruzó de brazos lanzando miradas amenazadoras al primo de Hinata ─ Quiero que…

Los ojos de la bestia verde estaban tratando de mostrar ternura e ilusión, la mirada asesina de la única fémina del grupo seguía clavada en el primogénito de Hizashi─ ¿Qué es lo que queres?

El hombre trago duro, Tenten enojada equivale a una muerte segura ─ Quiero que…Quiero que…Quiero que pongas **Guirnaldas**

─ ¡Gracias Neji, es una excelente idea! Voy a necesitar un par de cartulinas

El castaño suspiro con resignación, ella le guiño un ojo divertida ─ Me alegro que comprendieras

─ Espero que no lo haga todos los días

La chica se rio mientras lo empujaba levemente hacia el living ─ Solo hoy, una vez al año para recordar nuestro aniversario desde que vivimos juntos

─ Tenten, tenemos un aniversario para todo

─ No seas amargado y acompañemos a Lee

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola! He vuelto y con muchas ganas, para los que siguen "Déspues de la Guerra" les prometo que actualizare rápido por otro lado en este corto tenemos un Lee infantil teniendo como "padres" a Neji y Tenten. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima letra.**


	8. Chapter 8

" **H" de Herradura**

Advertencias: Team Gai , Au.

_ (*u*) _

El pasto húmedo, la brisa fresca y los insectos moviéndose dejaban claro el lugar en donde se encontraban.

─ ¡Buen salto!

El galope aumentaba, las miradas permanecían constantes hacia ella pero de repente su caballo cayó rodando con ella. Los ayudaron a levantarse y se llevaron al "Tornado de la Juventud" al establo.

─ Creo que a Tornado de la Juventud se desestabilizo porque su casco creció.

La castaña asintió ─ Gracias Neji ¿Podrías arreglarlo?

─Si, anda a descansar

Se fue rengueando, la pobre chica murmuro desde la puerta ─Gracias chicos

─Lee tráeme la caja de herramientas

Su amigo se la dio, ambos empezaron a colocarle lo que necesitaba ─ ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

El castaño frunció el ceño ─ Cuando este seguro de que sea lo correcto

─No es tonta, no la hagas esperar u otro te ganara el premio

─Tenten no es un premio

─ Lo sé pero para los hombres todo lo bueno es un premio ¿No?

─ ...

─ Ten, quizá te sirva ─ dijo mientras le lanzaba una **Herradura** al Hyuga.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola! todo bien?, en este corto tenemos a un Lee presionando a Neji o más bien compitiendo contra él ósea un leve NejiTen y LeeTen.**


	9. Chapter 9

" **I" de Imaginación**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

La lluvia caía fuertemente, varios truenos la acompañaban seguido de los rayos mientras que en el interior del hogar se veía un mantel con una canasta repleta de comida.

─ Oh vamos, quiten esas caras

Lee estaba con los ojos lagrimeados y un moco colgando de su nariz ─ Pero dijiste…

─Se lo que dije y lo voy a cumplir… ¡Porque ese es mi camino ninja!

─Tenten te dije que dejaras de leer la novela de Jiraiya san

La aludida hizo un puchero ─No me cambies de tema, sé que estas decepcionado porque llueve

─ Un picnic se hace en las afueras del hogar o de la ciudad no en…─ paro su discurso debido al llanto de Rock Lee.

Tenten se levantó enojada, calmo a Lee y tiro de las mejillas al primogénito de Hizashi.

─ M-me due-duele

─ Yo les prometí un picnic pues un picnic tendrán, ¿Ven el clima?─ dijo señalando la ventana─ ¡Esta hermoso!─ y soltó los cachetes del chico.

Lee miro emocionado a su heroína pero nuevamente Neji fue el que rompió el ambiente de esperanza─ Está lloviendo y no es un… hermoso día

La chica bufo, coloco sus brazos en forma de jarra para después levantar los brazos ─ Solo tenes que tener **Imaginación** ─ al rato se encontraban los tres almorzando con mucha alegría y felicidad.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo!**


	10. Chapter 10

" **J" de Jarabe**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

Estaban ahí desde la mañana y seguramente seguirían ahí si no fuera por los caprichos de la castaña.

─ Les dije que estoy bien, solo necesito dormir

El de ojos oscuros busco ayuda en la mirada perlada de su compañero.

─ No hay nada que decir, solo bebe esta porción y podrás mejorarte

La chica se giró dándoles la espalda, el pelinegro la sacudió levemente sin embargo no hubo efecto.

─ Ya váyanse─ inflo sus mejillas y siguió ─ La voy a tomar pero si ustedes la prueban primero

Lee estuvo a punto de caerse mientras que a Neji le apareció un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos.

─ Pero Tenten…De acuerdo lo haremos ─ la joven se dio vuelta, el pelinegro tomo una cuchara, trago duramente su rostro es torno morado hasta que termino de beber la porción del medicamento─ Esta deliciosa ¡Es como un elixir de la mismísima llama de la juventud! ─ intento animar con el pulgar hacia arriba.

El Hyuga agarro el frasco vertiendo parte del fluido en la cuchara abrió la boca y lentamente introdujo el cubierto en ella, tosió un poco ─ Tiene un buen sabor

La risa cantarina de la resfriada de la única fémina se propago por todos lados hasta que paro de reírse, le acercaron el remedio y ella gustosa lo saboreo.

_ (*u*) _

3 Días Después…

─ Oh vamos, no se quejen, se perfectamente que les encanta el **Jarabe** de guindas

Ambos muchachos se encontraban en su respectiva cama , la miraron con aburrimiento y el resto del día se la pasaron dejándose consentir por su amiga.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, acepto críticas y comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

" **K" de Kronos y Kairos**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

Bajo del auto lentamente, subió la colina, se sacó los zapatos de taco alto y se recostó sobre el pasto. Cuando esa mañana salió a trabajar tuvo la sensación de que necesitaba despejarse sin embargo igual fue a su trabajo, almorzó con sus amigos pero no estaba satisfecha.

─ Casi todos vivimos en el tiempo que transcurre minuto a minuto, el día a día y del cual podemos llevar un control por medio del reloj, el calendario o la agenda

Ambos jóvenes la escuchaban atentamente sin perder ninguna de sus palabras.

─Es el tiempo cuantitativo y es el que más determina nuestra vida…Me he dejado dominar por el **Kronos**

Neji la miro sin comprender sus palabras ─ ¿A qué te réferis?

─ Vivo una rutina, dejo que fluya sin ningún objetivo en mente y eso me limita

─…

Se acomodó el pelo y se sentó ─ Sin embargo hay un tiempo que es una coyuntura especial que sucede en el Kronos pero que tiene la virtud de transformar la vida, de darle dimensiones nuevas a la experiencia de la cotidianidad─ tomo aire─ Este tiempo no tiene en cuenta en número de días o de años, sino como un instante

─No entiendo─ cuestiono Lee.

─Significa que este instante, este día, este año fue vivido, aprovechado o en qué medida nos hizo crecer o nos hizo fructificar.

El castaño junto al pelinegro observaron como la chica se paraba, el viento se puso fuerte y el olor del verano se hizo presente.

─ Ese tiempo se llama **Kairos** y yo quiero vivirlo, quiero sentirlo en lo más profundo de mi ser…No importa si ustedes van a acompañarme o no, yo pido a Dios que me dé la virtud de sentir la experiencia de su reino

Los muchachos no hablaron, con el tiempo se alejaron de ella porque no comprendieron el mensaje que ella les daba sin embargo Tenten logro lo que quería, vivió cada instante en el amor y la esperanza en el reino de Dios.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Tuve una pequeña demora pero volví por mucho más, el tiempo en griego es designado de dos maneras que es el Kronos y el Kairos. Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo!**


	12. Chapter 12

" **L" de Laburar**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

La biblioteca es un área en donde la tranquilidad y la armonía se toman de la mano, es un lugar en donde muchos vienen a estudiar, disfrutar o simplemente curiosear.

─ ¡Tenten!

La susodicha se dio vuelta y le hizo señas para que se callara, metió un libro en su cartera para luego salir de allí ─ ¡No grites! Ahora vayamos con Neji, nos está esperando en el Café

_ (*u*) _

"Se están tardando" pensó el ojiperla al ver la hora de su reloj hasta que por la ventana del local diviso a una joven arrastrando a un chico corte casquito.

─ Perdón por la demora

─No pasa nada

Ordenaron cada uno y charlaron un buen rato hasta que unas personas occidentales entraron al café, eran ruidosas bueno solo algunas, era un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas.

─Hablan mucho─ comento Neji.

─Son turistas muy groseros─ opino Lee.

Tenten saco el libro de su cartera y lo hojeo varias veces─ No digan esas cosas, ellos tienen otra cultura además ustedes son los groseros por juzgar antes de conocer a la gente─ los chicos se sorprendieron solo que trataron de disimularlo ─ Dejen de holgazanear y…─ bla bla ni siquiera la escucharon y ella se paró para luego caminar en dirección a los turistas.

_ (*u*) _

─Así es, tengo una reunión con unos sexys Argentinos dentro de dos horas─ menciono mientras caminaban por las calles de Tokio.

─Cierto, últimamente tu trabajo es ser guía Nocturna de Turistas ¡Muy bien florecita!

─…

─ Bueno ya me voy chicos, adiós

El pelinegro codeo a Neji con diversión ─ Al parecer vas a tener que **Laburar** para que no te la quiten

─ Hmp

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: El termino Laburar es una palabra del Lunfardo típica de mi país que significa Trabajar aunque también se la puede oír en Uruguay.**


	13. Chapter 13

" **M" de Mamadera**

Advertencias: Team, Au.

_ (*u*) _

─Presten atención, Metalin-san y yo vamos de compras, así que cuiden de Metal Lee─ ordeno la maestra de armas con seriedad.

─ Por favor denle de comer cuando sea necesario lo mismo si necesita estar limpio─ menciono con dulzura la esposa de Rock Lee.

El de espandex le mostro una gran sonrisa con el pulgar en alto─ No te preocupes amada mía, yo me ocupare de todo

─Por eso mismo lo digo querido ─ se giró a la cuna y acaricio la melena de su hijo─ Amor, mamá viene dentro de un rato

La de rodetes se dirigió a la puerta para irse, Neji se acercó a ella ─ No es mi deber…

─Claro que sí, sos el amigo de Lee y padrino de Metal Lee, así que es tu deber ayudar ─ y eso fue suficiente para que las mujeres salieran del hogar.

_ (*u*) _

─Es tranquilo

Lee cabeceo varias veces─ Cuando quiere porque si no el fuego de la hermosa juventud brota en el cómo manantial y eso va a pasar en 3, 2, 1, ¡Ya!

Y tal como había dicho el hombre , el pequeño empezó a llorar con todas sus energías, el Hyuga ante esto frunció el ceño mientras su amigo alzaba al bebé hasta calmarlo.

─ Neji necesito un pañal y las toallas húmedas , este hermoso hijo de la llama de la juventud hizo de las suyas─ menciono alegremente mientras mimaba al mini copia de Lee.

El hombre fue hasta el cuarto agarrando las cosas, él luego de la guerra había sido asistido de extrema urgencia por parte de Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Karin, cuando Obito lo había perforado él permaneció en coma, por lo que la reanimación de las ninjas médicos le habían salvado la vida sin embargo durante el secuestro de su prima él fue débil, todavía es encontraba en recuperación y muy lejos de Konoha, en estos años solo entreno y cuido de su salud jamás se le paso por la cabeza formar una familia─ Ten

Lee agarro las cosas y se dirigió al cambiador ─ Gracias, Neji

El ojiperla fue a la cocina a tomar agua, cuando abrió la heladera se sorprendió al encontrar miles y miles de frascos llenos de ─ Es leche de Metalin para el bebé─ dijo Lee, al pobre hombre Hyuga solo le dio nauseas ─ Vamos, alcánzame una **Mamadera** , tu ahijado tiene hambre

_ (*u*) _

─ ¡Llegamos!

─…

─Creo que están dormidos

En el sillón se veía a un Rock Lee junto a su primogénito mientras que en el piso a un Neji cruzado de piernas ─ Por fin llegan, debo atender asuntos del clan ─ dijo Neji llevándose consigo a Tenten.

_ (*u*) _

─ Tenten, creo que es hora de aclarar todo

La chica no entendía a lo que se refería─ ¿Qué?

─ El clan necesita a una matriarca que de excelentes herederos

─…

─¿Tenten?

─…

─Bien, solo si quieres

─ Jamás te lo perdonare─ grito para lanzarse a abrazarlo─ Te tardaste tanto

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Bien, tenía ganas de escribir uno con un Neji vivo en el mundo ninja y algo de NejiTen también, aun no se sabe quién es la madre del niño por ahí es Karin (? Ok no. En fin espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo!**


	14. Chapter 14

" **N" de Nido**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

En el patio de la casa un árbol imponía respeto y sombra, allí se encontraba el genio Hyuga meditando sobre un libro llamado "Confesiones" de San Agustín, le había llamado la atención el título y fue por eso que lo pidió en la biblioteca.

─ Me gustaría leer "Ciudad de Dios" ─ una vez dicho eso sintió pequeños sonidos que provenían de una rama, se paró y escalo el árbol para ver de lo que se trataba─ Son pichones─ murmuro con asombro.

Unos pasos se acercaron a él, el joven bajo de un salto asustando a su amiga ─ ¿No estabas leyendo?

El castaño levanto el libro del suelo ─ Si, solo estaba…estaba contemplando

─ Bien, te dejo contemplar, voy a comprar unas cosas con Lee ¿Necesitas algo?

El chico negó y ella se fue, si los pájaros eran libres porque no ellos siendo personas e hijos del Padre Celestial, puede que cada persona haya tenido experiencias distintas en la vida y así como también lugares de origen distinto pero todos tenían la misma raíz, la misma esencia de vida.

─ Todos nacemos del mismo **Nido** y él nos da la libertad de escoger entre el bien y el mal, sin embargo él espera nuestro regreso con los brazos abiertos

Noto que la mamá pájaro se acercó a sus bebés para darles de comer y él sonrió para ir hacia una nueva vida.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo!**


	15. Chapter 15

" **Ñ" de Eñe**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

─ ¡Contesten mi pregunta!

Así llevaban toda la madrugada, los gritos de Tenten eran cada vez más persistentes y cada vez ellos quedaban más sordos.

─ Florecita déjanos dormir, hoy fue un día terrible

La chica puso sus brazos en jarra, por un lado era algo desubicado de su parte ir a las tres de la mañana a preguntar una duda que tuvo mientras pegaba un afiche de un abecedario en su cuarto a modo de decoración pero realmente quería una respuesta concisa.

─ No me voy hasta que me digan la verdad

El otro chico se sentó en su cama mirando a su amiga muy enojado─ Podrías consultarlo en un diccionario

─ ¡No!

─ Deja que la llama de la juventud se apague un poco para que podamos descansar

─ ¡Son unos tontos!

El Hyuga se masajeo la sien tratando de calmarse ─ Quiero que escuches atentamente─ la chica asintió ─ Esta letra es la decimoquinta letra y la duodécima consonante del alfabeto español. No pertenece al alfabeto latino básico y representa un sonido consonante sonante, nasal y palatal ¿Alguna duda?

─ ¿Es todo lo que sabes?

─Si

Tenten salió del cuarto totalmente satisfecha, Lee pregunto─ ¿Cómo hiciste para responderle?─ el ojiperla le mostro su celular con internet ─ Con razón te llaman genio

Sin embargo la muchacha entro nuevamente ─ Pero ¿Por qué es necesaria la **Eñe** en el abecedario? ─ bueno quizá no estaba totalmente satisfecha.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Gracias a todos y todas por tomarse la molestia de leer, comentar a estos cortos, me alegran mucho y espero poder seguir leyendo sus opiniones.**


	16. Chapter 16

" **O" de Olfato**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

Fueron a buscar a su amiga en su casa, los padres de la chica los recibieron entusiasmados .

─ Tenten se tarda

─…

Una mano les toco el hombro, ellos se dieron vuelta quedando sorprendidos, no todos los días veían a la castaña usando un vestido .

─ ¿Cómo me veo?

Ambos se sonrojaron y ella miro el suelo apenada pero como no le respondieron se puso de espalda.

─ No tenemos tiempo, vamos con los demás─ ordenaba el hijo de Hizashi.

Mientras iban caminando por las calles un aroma demasiado dulce inundo las fosas nasales de los varones.

─ ¿Sienten eso?

Pararon su caminata, Lee movía su nariz en busca del aroma, se olio él y también olio a Neji. Cuando se acercó a Tenten, esta se corrió de lugar totalmente roja de vergüenza.

─ ¡Ya basta! Tenes un buen **Olfato** ─ torció la boca y continuo─ Es el perfume que me regalo Gai-sensei en mi cumpleaños

─ Es muy dulce, pareciera como si fuera caramelo─ opino Lee.

Neji señalo una perfumería ─ Elegí el que quieras, nosotros pagamos

─ No se molesten, aun puedo soportarlo

─ Tenten

─ De acuerdo

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. Acepto críticas y opiniones**


	17. Chapter 17

" **P" de Paz**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

Esa tarde el viento ceso, la temperatura cambio y le gente siguió con su vida pero en un hogar las cosas no eran tan normales.

─ Te toca limpiar el baño y punto

─ Pero florecita

─ No

─ A Neji le diste lo más fácil

─ ¿Lo más fácil? Creo que estas equivocado, a él le tocaba limpiar la cocina y pasar el trapo en toda la casa

─ ¿Y vos que vas a hacer?

A la chica se le inflaron las mejillas con furia.

─ Yo siempre limpio todo cuando ustedes no están

─ ¡Mentira!

Neji miraba todo desde la puerta de la cocina, tenía el pelo atado, un pañuelo en la cabeza, un delantal rosa pastel y guantes celestes.

─ Soy la primera en llegar del trabajo, la primera en acomodar y limpiar, la primera en hacer la comida entre otras cosas

─…─ Lee lucía un pañuelo rojo, un delantal violeta y guantes naranjas.

─ Soy la única que tiene un equipo de limpieza ¿De quién son los equipos que están usando?

Lee se rasco la cabeza buscando ayuda en el Hyuga sin embargo este otro había desaparecido.

─ Bueno, voy a limpiar

_ (*u*) _

Se acostó en el patio aprovechando la amplia sombra, miro las nubes y creyó estar pacíficamente tranquila.

─ ¡Idiota! Ahora tendremos que pintar el pasillo ─ se escuchó acompañado de un golpe.

─ Auch ¡Eso me dolió! ¡Ya vas a ver!─ grito.

Tenten abrió un ojo molesta, se levantó y fue a su habitación, se recostó con los auriculares puestos.

─ No necesito de tu ayuda ─ se quejó el castaño.

─ Claro que sí, si te ayudo vamos a terminar rápido

─ No

Otra vez la habían interrumpido, cuando salió de su cuarto encontró todo en silencio y muy reluciente.

─ ¿Dónde están?

Nadie contesto, sonrió con felicidad, al fin tendría su momento de **Paz.**

_ (*u*) _

Neji y Lee se encontraban en la parte de afuera de la casa, al parecer cuando discutían y sintieron que su amiga se acercaba prefirieron escapar pero ahora lo lamentaban.

─ No tengo llave

─ Y Tenten no nos va a abrir

Se miraron y se deprimieron, ya que aún vestían el equipo de limpieza femenino y la mayoría del barrio estaba riéndose de ellos.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo!**


	18. Chapter 18

" **Q" de Quitaesmalte**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

Ambos hombres manejaban un carrito de supermercado con la lista de compras en mano.

─ Ya faltan pocas cosas, ¿A dónde vamos ahora Neji?

─ Al sector femenino

Fueron tranquilamente, las señoras y las jóvenes los observaban curiosamente mientras otras hablaban de ellos con malos pensamientos.

─ Neji, no quiero estar acá, esas mujeres me dan miedo

─ Tonterías, agarra los paquetes y el frasco ─ Lee obedeció y el castaño ya se estaba yendo─ Rápido

Pagaron todas las cosas en la caja del supermercado y salieron rumbo a su hogar.

_ (*u*) _

─ ¿Y qué hago con esto?

El ojiperla vio la bolsa que tenía el pelinegro ─ Llévala a su cuarto ─ el pelinegro se fue y al rato volvió.

─ Tenten no esta

─…

─ Tenten no esta

─…

─ La florecita se fugo

─ Te escuche la primera vez

Lee se sirvió jugo de naranjas, Neji seguía guardando las cosas en la alacena.

─ Quizá por eso nos mandó a comprar, para poder irse

El Hyuga acomodo unas fuentes.

─ Encima nos hizo pasar vergüenza en la góndola para chicas

La canilla de agua sonó fuerte, el muchacho prefirió lavar los platos que responder a Lee.

─ Lo prefirió a él antes que a nosotros

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el castaño dejo los platos y se acercó a Lee para agarrarlo de la solapa de la camiseta con furia ─ Ella no nos dejó, nunca lo haría y si lo hiciera no lo permitiríamos ─ luego de eso lo soltó, ambos cayeron al suelo con dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

─ Si tan solo no hubiésemos sido tan inútiles

Y nada más, solo eso con el silencio adorno el lugar.

_ (*u*) _

La llave entro en la cerradura, una joven entraba en una casa en penumbras y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, coloco la llave en la mesa y tiro su cartera en el sillón, se sacó las sandalias para quedarse descalza.

─ ¿Chicos?

Se decepciono, sus labios temblaron reprimiendo el llanto que quería largar.

─ Ellos se fueron…No, ellos no se irían y si lo hicieran, yo no lo permitiría─ murmuro con fortaleza.

Salió al patio cuán grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos allí, empezó a lagrimear y ellos se abalanzaron sobre ella, terminaron en el piso los tres abrazados o más bien Lee apretujando a Neji y Tenten acomodándose entre los brazos de los chicos.

─ Perdónenme, fui muy infantil al obligarlos

─ Claro que no florecita, nosotros fuimos los groseros─ pronuncio el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña con dulzura.

Ella cerró los ojos con tranquilidad acurrucándose más en ellos, Neji que era frio y una de las personas más asquerosas con respecto a los roces en este momento él solo quería fundirse en la calidez que emanaba su grupo.

─ Todo fue un juego del destino para separarnos, intento dividirnos y matarnos lentamente

Tenten miro su mano, cada dedo, cada uña mostraba lo que allí había pasado.

─ Y todo por un **Quitaesmalte**

Porque aquella mañana, por primera vez decidió pintarse, en el trayecto Lee empujo a Neji haciendo que la pintura para uñas se embarrara por toda la mano de la chica entonces Lee le lanzo la botellita para borrar el desperfecto pero ocasiono un golpe en la cara del ojiperla y este abrió el frasco tirándolo por la pileta de la cocina, Tenten se enojó y no volvió hasta la noche.

─ Por eso odio arreglarme

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola! Acá vengo con un drama de belleza y algo de Trio Team Gai e.e Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo! Acepto críticas y comentarios.**


	19. Chapter 19

" **R" de Rumor**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

En cada paso que daba, las voces se hacían presentes en pequeños murmullos, las miradas condenatorias la seguían, el pecho de la chica se llenó de orgullo levantando la frente haciendo caso omiso a lo que decían.

─ Nunca pensé eso de ella─ murmuro una chica ─ Al parecer, está saliendo con Kankuro pero en realidad tiene una relación íntima con el genio Hyuga

La castaña apretó los puños y siguió caminando para llegar a su destino.

─ Algunos en la salida, ven que se va con Neji y Lee, yo creo que debería ir con su novio

Entro al salón, al sentarse relajo los músculos y se inclinó en el pupitre para tomar una pequeña siesta.

─ Tenten ¿Pasa algo?─ pregunto el pelinegro.

Levanto la cabeza y negó varias veces.

─ No dejes que te lastimen, son solo personas con poca capacidad de respetar─ murmuro el ojiperla.

─ ¡Ya no lo aguanto!

Una gran mano se posó en su cabeza despeinándola un poco─ Las habladurías no son buenas para nadie─ y luego se fue.

─ ¡Kankuro! ¡Por cosas como esas la gente confunde todo!─ grito la chica con vergüenza.

Neji frunció el ceño y Lee movía sus brazos con mucho enojo, ella sonrió con ternura, ellos no permitirían que fuesen separados y mucho menos por un simple **Rumor**.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo!**


	20. Chapter 20

" **S" de Saqueo**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

─ ¡Tu tarjeta de crédito!

─ No

─ ¡Medio gasto en tu tarjeta!

─ No

La chica siguió pensando, el castaño estaba ganando y el pelinegro apoyaba incondicionalmente a su amiga.

─ ¡Tu auto!

─ No

─ ¡Tu moto!

Él negó, ella cabeceo y Lee agrego ─ Una semana en el spa

─ O no te diremos quién es

─ Tendré que pensarlo

Ahora se preguntaran el porqué de tanto espamento, bueno esto comenzó tras saber que Hinata, prima de Neji, tenía un novio. Aunque la mayoría le había dicho al primo sobreprotector quien era el sujeto, este no lo creía o como dirían sus amigos no quería aceptarlo.

─ Ella ya está grande, quizá mañana venga diciendo que se casa o que va a esperar un bebé de…

─ ¡Silencio!─ grito el Hyuga hasta que Tenten y Lee se fueron al pasillo, al cabo de unos minutos volvieron corriendo llevándose encima al chico─ ¡Salgan!

─ ¡Tengo su billetera!

─ ¡Yo su llave del auto!

La puerta se cerró dejando sorprendido al chico sin embargo la puerta se abrió mostrando la cara de la chica.

─ Por cierto, el novio de Hinata es Uzumaki Naruto

Neji cayó al suelo con los ojos llorosos como cataratas, su inocente prima con un idiota y a él como una víctima de **Saqueo**.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Gracias a todas/os por tomarse la molestia de leer estas historias, me hacen inmensamente feliz y como siempre me inspiran. Últimamente estoy retrasada con las letras pero ya voy recuperando el tiempo perdido, así que nos estamos leyendo!**


	21. Chapter 21

" **T" de Tulipán**

Advertencias: Team Gai, Au.

_ (*u*) _

Fue algo vergonzoso para el par de amigos comprar flores y luego comprar dijes en una joyería, sin embargo valía la pena intentarlo.

─ No hagas ruido, en mi opinión deberíamos esperar

─ Neji-kun, lo mejor es sorprenderla

─ Quiero algo clásico

─ ¡Quiero el ardor de Fuego y Llamas de la Primavera de la Juventud!

─ Deja esa maldita llama y hagamos algo tranquilo

Sus miradas desafiantes marcaron lo que iba a comenzar.

_ (*u*) _

La brisa fresca se posaba en el rostro de una joven, su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada desprendía un aroma agradable, se giró abriendo levemente sus orbes marrones.

─ ¡Ahhhhhh!

Dos ojos redondos junto a unas peludas y gruesas cejas fueron su alarma.

─ ¡Feliz día mi bella flor! ¡Esta más hermosa que el sol y tus ojos muestran el fuego caliente que hay en ti!

Cabe destacar que la pobre chica tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha y el labio le temblaba levemente, quiso golpearlo pero al notar la cara de felicidad extrema en su amigo, se calmó y conto hasta mil, luego lo abrazo dándola un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Esta vez no quería lastimarlo.

─ Gracias, Lee, fue muy tierno de tu parte

Y salió rumbo al comedor, Lee quedo ruborizado, al darse vuelta noto a un castaño apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

─ Viste eso, ella realmente lo aprecio

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el Hyuga ─ Solo fue suerte, sabes que la siesta mañanera es sagrada para Tenten, ¿Notaste su enojo? Solo fingió estar bien

El pelinegro apretó los puños ─ Se que se enojó pero ella considero mi propuesta y la acepto gustosamente

_ (*u*) _

El atardecer cubría los cielos de Konoha, no había visto al genio en todo el día por lo que el resto del día la paso con las chicas haciendo compras, guardo varios regalos en su cuarto y tomo rumbo al comedor. Cuando llego se encontró con la mesa preparada para una delicada cena y con un par de velas encendidas, ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver a Neji con su traje.

─ Siéntate, y disfruta la cena

Él no tomo asiento, sino que él fue el servidor de ella.

─ Oh, Neji, yo no podría…

─ Por favor, es tu día y disfrútalo como tal

Ella asintió, comió y degusto todo lo que había en la mesa, al terminar agarro al chico de las solapas del traje y dudo. Luego se acercó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, él tomo color pero carraspeo un poco.

─ Gracias, fue un placer tener sus servicios, Hyuga-san─ comento divertida, volviendo a su habitación.

Una mirada oscura se clavó en la espalda del ojiperla ─ Esto no es clásico, esto es…te salió bien, tuviste suerte

_ (*u*) _

No podía conciliar el sueño, se paró para llegar a paso lento al cuarto de los masculinos, abrió la puerta y noto que estos aun dormían. Empujo las camas hasta juntarlas y se tiro en el medio de ellos.

─ No deberías estar aquí

─ Lo se

─ Florecita, ¿Ocurre algo?

La chica tomo la mano de ambos ─ No quiero que compitan por mí, yo los amo por igual, son mis amigos, ─los ojos de los chicos se ensancharon─ Me gusto como celebraron mi cumpleaños pero saben que hubiera preferido mil veces que los dos me despertasen o que los dos cenaran conmigo, no que sean mis sirvientes

─ No fue nuestra intención hacerte llorar, solo queríamos demostrarte que…

─ Nuestro amor es el mismo pero a la vez distinto

─ Lo sé, lo demostraron con las flores en mi cuarto y estos dijes─ señalo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Porque en el amanecer, en su ventana había un par de flores multicolores y al anochecer unas flores blancas. El **Tulipán** multicolor significaba _"Sueño con un amor loco y extravagante"_ , eso venia de parte de Lee mientras el **Tulipán** blanco significaba _"Mi amor por ti es extremo"_ le decía Neji con palabras mudas. Estaba muy agradecida por tenerlos a ellos, a pesar de que eran un dolor de cabeza.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola! Inspiración-chan vino a mí y quedo esto como resultado. Estuve pensando que quizá la mamá de Metal Lee podría ser Tenten, por el simple hecho de que ella es experta en armas y son de metal (Si, lo sé, mal argumento, pero con Kishi todo es posible) Cualquier cosa, ignoren mi teoría, seguiré siendo NejiTen de corazón. Gracias por leer este corto, nos estamos leyendo!**


	22. Chapter 22

" **U" de Útil**

Advertencias: Team Gai.

_ (*u*) _

Se arrodillo, quemo el incienso, junto sus manos y rezo. Levanto la mirada y coloco un ramo de flores.

─ No te traigo girasoles porque sé que a Himawari le gusta hacerlo─ se corrió el flequillo y siguió─ Espero que estas te agraden, tienen un aroma exquisito

La tumba de su amigo seguía allí, nada había cambiado, tan solo que esta vez tenía otras flores y un nuevo incienso.

─ Creo que estoy decidida, ya pasaron muchos años y he cumplido la mayoría de mis sueños

El atardecer se acercaba, la brisa cálida fue helando cada poro de su piel.

─ Tuve envidia muchas veces, pero deje de tenerla cuando me convertí en la madrina de Metal Lee─ Se sentó en el piso─ Tenías que ver la cara de felicidad de Lee y su esposa cuando él nació

Sonrió con amargura al ver que nadie le contestaba.

─ A pesar de todo me alegra saber que no esta tan fascinado con la llama de la juventud pero por otro lado quiero que valore las enseñanzas de Gai-sensei y Lee

Con su mano rozo cada letra de la lápida haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de sus dedos.

─ Tengo que dar las gracias a tu tío y a tus primas, soy la maestra de un equipo de genin de tu clan─ saco su mano de la fría piedra ─ Estoy muy orgullosa de ellos, han avanzado mucho y eso también te lo debo a ti

Se paró mientras se sacudía su vestido, y se dio vuelta.

─ Me voy a una misión, y dentro de poco voy a contraer matrimonio…No es lo que yo soñaba pero sé que es lo correcto─ Puso su mano en donde está su corazón─ Lo siento aquí, cada vez que lo veo y pienso en él, mi corazón late fuerte pero no con la misma intensidad como cuando te quería

El viento se puso fuerte y un torbellino la acorralo.

─Sé que no estas conforme pero también te amo y lo quiero a él ─ Inflo el pecho con orgullo ─Somos amigos Neji, di lo mejor de mí para cuidar al duo de la Juventud, Lee formo una familia y Gai-sensei va de viaje con Kakashi-san bajo la custodia de Mirai

El viento brusco se hizo brisa fresca y ella cerro los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

─ Cumplí con nuestra promesa, los he hecho feliz y ellos a mí pero quiero vivir y sentir como cualquier mujer, aunque no fueras tú el que tome mi mano yo quiero apreciarlo y quererlo como lo hago con vos

La noche apareció y las pequeñas estrellas fueron poco a poco brillando en el cielo.

─ He sido y aun deseo ser **Útil**

Y así como vino, ella se marchó a su misión con su equipo buscando lo que su corazón sentía.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola a todas/os! Tenía ganas de hacer uno medio dramático angustioso y quedo esto, espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
